


Watch Me Corrode

by PeroxidePrincet



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePrincet/pseuds/PeroxidePrincet
Summary: Kylo accuses Hux of treason, and nearly executes him for it. Maybe if the two had learned to talk about emotions then this all could've been avoided.





	Watch Me Corrode

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for abuse, violence,, and Hux getting slapped and choked. A normal day in the Kylux fandom.

Hux winced as he came to, blood dripping from the cut on his brow. He was on the duracrete floor of a dimly lit room. He lifted himself on shaking arms, but was unable to hold his weight. He hit the floor hard, gasping in pain. He coughed weakly, curling up as best as he could. He shivered, the floor cold under his cheek. The durasteel door opened, familiar footfalls entering the room.

“Armitage, you’re awake, I see,” Ren said, voice deceptively soft.

“W-what have you done?” Hux hissed, trying to raise himself again. This time he managed to sit up, vision blurring and ears ringing. “Why am I here?” He noted that his uniform had been stripped of him, all but his regulation undershirt and trousers. Even his feet and hands were bare. Ren stepped over, gripping Hux’s chin and making him look up.

“You’re a traitorous bastard,” he hissed, fingers digging into Hux’s jaw painfully. “I know of your little mutiny. Your plan to kill me in my sleep. As if I’d even let you close enough to succeed anymore.” Ren roughly shoved his head down, and Hux had no chance to break the fall. His head cracked against the duracrete painfully, and he let out a cry of pain that was cut off in a strangled gurgle as he was lifted to his feet by the neck. He clawed at the unseen grip on his throat, gasping as his back hit the wall hard. The grip on his throat released, replaced by a painful grip on his wrists, shoulders, and waist that pinned him to the wall.

“S-Supreme Leader-”

“Silence!” Ren roared, backhanding him before gripping his face again. “You think you’re worthy of speaking? I should cut your tongue from your head!” Hux gave a pathetic whimper, tasting iron. He wanted to spit blood in Ren’s face, but knew that would surely end him.

“Please,” he gasped out, self-preservation lowering him to begging. “Supreme Leader, y-you can’t lead the First Order alone… you  _ need me _ .”

“I’m sure Peavey would be more than happy to take your place,” Ren growled. “I don’t need you.” Hux’s eyes welled up in tears of pain and terror, mixing with the blood smeared on his cheek as they fell.

“I will be loyal to you, it was merely a fantasy, nothing more!” Hux pleaded. “I had no plans of true mutiny, Supreme Leader!” Ren growled, grabbing a fistful of Hux’s hair and wrenching his head back roughly. Hux gasped in pain, more tears falling. “I am loyal to you, Ren, search my mind!”

“Your loyalty is merely the product of fear,” Ren hissed.

“Ren,  _ please _ ,” Hux sobbed, voice breaking. “You know me. You  _ knew _ me.” Hux locked eyes with him, pleading. “You know I wouldn’t be capable of it! Search my mind, you’ll see the truth!” Ren curled his lip, pressing his palm to Hux’s temple. Hux let out a shout as Ren violently pressed into his mind, and Hux pushed the memory of Ren on the floor to the forefront.

_ Hux gazed down at the still form of his former lover, jealousy and betrayal clouding his mind as he reached for his blaster - and then, he hesitated. He looked down at Ren’s inky curls, his face relaxed in unconsciousness, and… _

_ He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t draw his blaster, let alone pull the trigger. His decision was made mere moments before Ren twitched to wakefulness, and he took his hand away as Ren sat up, looking for that damned scavenger girl again. His heart clenched in pain as Ren lied to him, lied to his face. He’d known the man long enough to tell. And then, Ren choked him. As if it would’ve taken that fear to gain Hux’s loyalty. Hux was already painfully loyal to the man, would’ve fallen to his knees before him without qualm, if only Ren was loyal to him in return. If only Ren would promise himself in return as Hux had. _

Hux gasped as he came back to reality, the shock evident on Ren’s face.

“I’ve always been loyal to you, Ren,” Hux whispered roughly, voice aching from the asphyxia. 

“Then  _ why- _ ”

“Because I was jealous!” Hux snapped, more tears welling up in his eyes. “You  _ used me. _ You lied to me. You took the throne you knew I wanted to  _ share _ , the throne we  _ both _ deserved, and offered it to- to some  _ girl! _ A girl who rejected you, who thinks you a burden to the galaxy! A girl who doesn’t see your potential, just like Luke, just like Snoke. You took what should have been  _ ours _ . You tossed me aside like rubbish! How could I not be angry?” Ren stepped back, doe eyes wide.

“Hux-”

“No. Just kill me,” Hux hissed. “Kill me and be done with it. I’m  _ tired _ of being your plaything. Of being your scapegoat. Of failing because of your obsession with some nobody girl from a nowhere planet on a flying pile of scrap. Kill me. Make me out as the traitor, even though we both know that  _ you _ are the traitor here,  _ Ben Solo. _ ”

“Don’t call me that!” Ren bellowed, punching the durasteel wall next to Hux’s head. Hux flinched, closing his eyes.

“Just kill me, Ren,” he whispered. Ren stared at him for a moment before stepping away again, running a shaking hand through his curls. Hux opened his eyes, watching him.

“I  _ can’t _ ,” Ren said. “I can’t do it.”

“Why not?” Hux hissed. “You’ve done it just fine before. Run me through with your stupid lightsaber. Strangle me to death. Anything. I can’t do this anymore.” Ren looked at him, and had the audacity to be  _ crying. _

“Hux, if I kill you, I’ll never be able to forgive myself,” he said.

“What, because I told you my feelings?”

“Because I’m in love with you, you kriffing idiot!” Ren bellowed. “I placated myself with the thought that you hated me, that you wanted me dead! I thought that you never wanted to fucking speak to me again!”

“I was angry and jealous! You’re a fucking mind reader, how the hells didn’t you know that?!” Hux shouted back, struggling against the invisible bindings. “Let me go, you great oaf!” Ren released him, using the Force to steady him when he swayed. “I thought you were  _ cheating on me _ , for pfassk sake!” 

“Why would I do that?!” Ren snapped, turning to him. “And with  _ Rey _ ?! I was trying to turn her to the dark side for  _ you! _ ”

“ _ For me?! _ ”

“Yes! All of this has been for you!” Ren crossed the room, and Hux flinched, expecting to be hit again. Ren faltered. “I just wanted to prove that we could do this. That we could eliminate Skywalker and the Resistance once and for all. That I was strong enough to rule by your side. And I failed. All I can do is  _ fail… _ ” He stepped away again, beginning to pace the length of the room. He let out a roar and punched the wall, hard, sending a shockwave of sound reverberating through the small space. 

“Punching durasteel won’t solve anything,” Hux said. “You’ll merely break your hand.”

“It’s what I deserve,” Ren muttered, flexing his fingers. Hux sighed and went to him, taking his injured hand between both of his own. He gently checked his knuckles for injuries.

“You really don’t deserve that,” Hux murmured, bringing Ren’s bruised knuckles to his lips and kissing them softly. Ren was quiet. “Ren…”

“You need medical attention,” Ren mumbled. Hux sighed.

“Perhaps,” he whispered. Ren scooped him up bridal style, and Hux laid his head on his shoulder. Ren carried him from the room, towards the medbay. Hux gently traced his scar, quiet and thoughtful.

“You know, I still love you,” he stated, as though it were obvious.

“How? How can you still love me after what I’ve done?”

“You’re a monster. But so am I,” Hux said softly. He leaned up and kissed Ren’s cheek. “You’re my monster, and I’m yours. You do beastly things sometimes, and so do I. I knew it before we ever slept together. But it’s ok, because if you weren’t a monster you would hate me.” Ren gently nuzzled his cheek as he sat him down on a bed. A droid came over and began checking Hux over, administering bacta where he needed it. Hux thanked the droid softly when it was finished, and Ren scooped him up again.

“Take me to your quarters?” Hux asked softly, head resting on Ren’s shoulder. 

“Of course,” Ren said, taking him there. He set him gently on the bed, taking off his cape, belt, tunic, and boots. He slipped into bed next to Hux, and Hux wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him. Ren kissed his forehead softly, cradling him to his chest. The two slowly slipped into sleep, blissfully free from nightmares for the first time in weeks.


End file.
